Various vehicles utilize ring links to connect certain components together. For example, ring links may be used to connect a suspension system to a stabilizer bar. In such an application, the ring links transmit loads between the suspension system and the stabilizer bar. The ring links are used and configured to allow stable cornering and reduce body roll. In contrast to an assembly that directly bolts a stabilizer bar to a suspension system, ring links allow additional articulation and provide flexibility when designing a vehicle.
In general, a ring link includes a main body that retains elastomeric cylindrical bushings at opposite ends. Studs, tubes, or loose fasteners are retained within the bushings. The main body may be formed of plastic, aluminum, or steel, for example. The bushings are typically held within passages by friction and compression of the rubber. Additionally, outer retaining lips may retain the bushings in place.
In general, the main body of the ring link is linear and resides within a common plane that contains the centers of both the bushings. For example, a first end ring of the ring link connects to a second ring at opposite ends of a linear beam extending therebetween. The linear beam typically connects to interior edges of both the first and second end rings. The entire ring link, including the end rings and beam may be within a single common plane or common planes. The end rings may be parallel or perpendicular with one another.
However, it has been found that known ring links may have portions that interfere with connected components. Once connected to the components, portions of the end rings or main body may abut into structural components of a suspension system and/or stabilizer bar, for example.